1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit-substrate working system and an electronic-circuit fabricating process, and more particularly to a circuit-substrate working system including at least one working machine each arranged to perform a predetermined working operation on a circuit substrate, such as an electronic-component mounting machine arranged to mount electronic components on a circuit substrate such as a printed-wiring board, and a high-viscosity-fluid applying machine arranged to apply a highly viscous fluid such as a solder paste or cream or an adhesive agent to the circuit substrate. The invention is also concerned with an electronic-circuit fabricating process using such a circuit substrate working system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In an electronic-circuit fabricating system including an electronic-component mounting machine, it has been practiced to inspect an electronic circuit after fabrication thereof. Conventionally, however, electronic components are visually inspected by the operator of the fabricating system or by taking images of the electronic components with an image-taking device, after the electronic components are mounted on the circuit substrate by the electronic-component mounting machine, provisionally fixed on the circuit substrate with a solder paste or cream or adhesive agent, and finally fixed on the circuit substrate in a re-flow furnace or a curing furnace. The electronic components are inspected to check if the electronic circuit is normally fabricated.
The assignee of the present application proposed an electronic-component mounting device provided with an inspecting device including an image-taking device arranged to take an image of each electronic component mounted on the circuit substrate, for early detection of any defect or abnormality in the component-mounting operations. An example of this type of electronic-component mounting device is disclosed in JP-A-11-330798. This type of electronic-component mounting device permits early detection of any defect in the component-mounting operations, and early treatment necessary to correct the defect.